spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinner
Dinner' is the first episode of Mental. Plot The gang all discuss their first therapy sessions after deciding to get help together. SpongeBob is put on antidepressants to help try to control his personalities, however the medication fails and emerges a new, extra-destructive personality; Squidward confronts Sandy with a large portion of cash for her to attempt to perform surgery to make him physically a walrus. Transcript *''This spinoff opens abruptly. A close-up on a female's lips appears, as she utters the phrase "dicktits!" loudly. Cut to various families in the setting, seemingly a restaurant, all suddenly look in her table's direction in shock. We now see SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward sitting at a restaurant table, as a waiter is taking their order. Sandy has an expression on her face that reads 'oh god', and SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward all simply look at the floor, trying to avoid thinking about the stares they're getting. Sandy's committed the crime of having a mental disorder.'' *'Waiter': Um...I'm sorry? *'Sandy': No, I'm, woop...sorry. I um, have Tourette's syndrome. What I was going to say is that I'll do the crab legs, with a sweet potato and mixed vegetables. *'Waiter': Coming right up. And for you, sir? *''The waiter turns towards Patrick. He seems excited, like he hasn't eaten all day - but really, he's eaten at least four other full meals today.'' *'Patrick': I'll have the three-meat combo, extra BBQ sauce. Curly fries instead of waffle, and extra butter on the mac and cheese. *'Waiter': Alright, anything else? *'Sandy': Woop. *'Patrick': Not right now, at least. (laughs) *'Waiter': Alright, I'll place these orders in and you guys' food will be ready in a jiffy. *''As soon as the waiter walks away, SpongeBob turns to Patrick with a pissed-off expression on his face.'' *'SpongeBob': Really, Patrick? Did you just not go through this with a therapist? *'Patrick': I'm hungry. *'SpongeBob': Yes, but are you truly hungry for that much? *'Patrick': Pretty sure, yeah. *''We see a close-up as Patrick sucks on a chocolate milkshake - everyone else at the table has tea, coffee, or water.'' *'Sandy': Patrick, we're - gah, titty bongo - here to help each other. And it seems like you're not even trying. *'Patrick': Can you not judge me right now? You're the one who made an embarrassment out of all of us by yelling the most obscene thing you could think of in this family restaurant. *'SpongeBob': Sandy is not as in control of her actions as you are, Patrick. You at any time can choose to put the fork down and - *'Squidward': SpongeBob. You're getting out of line here. None of us are really in full control of our actions. How is Patrick any worse then you or me? Mental illnesses aren't a choice, or something we can just turn off. *'SpongeBob': I guess you're right, Squiddy. *'Squidward': (fiercely) Don't call me Squiddy. *'Sandy': Hic-boom. *'SpongeBob': Sorry about that. And I'm sorry for judging you, Patrick. *'Patrick': Apology accepted. *''Without warning, Patrick suddenly lets out a loud, crude burp. Again all eyes are on the table. Patrick looks around and cracks up laughing.'' *'SpongeBob': Patrick Star, you were most certainly in control of that! *'Patrick': Oh, was I? (chuckles) *'In progress!' Category:Ponyo Fan Category:Transcripts